Ibu
by yuunicorn
Summary: Saat Changmin berumur tujuh tahun, orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya datang dan membawa paksa dirinya, menjauhkannya dari sang ibu. Akankah dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya? Changmin. YunJae.


**MOTHER**

Author:

yuunicorn

Genre:

Drama. Family.

Rating:

T

Cast(s):

Changmin. Yunho. Jaejoong.

Disclaimer:

The cast(s) belong to their own selves, except OC.

The story belongs to _yuunicorn_.

Warning:

No beta read. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No bash. No Flame.

.

.

.

Changmin sadar bahwa sejak saat itu dia tak akan bisa lagi melihat ibunya. Saat dia berumur tujuh tahun, orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya datang dan membawa paksa dirinya, menjauhkannya dari sang ibu. Orang itu membawanya pergi jauh dari tanah kelahirannya di Kyoto. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena tentu saja tenaganya tak sebanding dengan seorang pengawal orang itu yang diutus untuk menggendongnya. Hal yang saat itu bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dan berteriak memanggil Sang Ibu.

"_Okaasaaaaaaaan!_"

.

.

.

Seoul, 13 tahun kemudian.

Changmin terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Keringatnya bercucuran. Tak lama dia pun menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan keadaannya. "Mimpi itu lagi," dia bergumam sambil menyentuh dada kirinya – merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. "_Okaasan,_" gumamnya lagi.

Selama tiga belas tahun Changmin memang tidak pernah lepas dari mimpi buruk yang akan membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam. Bayangan masa lalu saat Sang Ibu berusaha mati-matian mempertahankannya kala dirinya dibawa paksa Sang Ayah terus terbayang dibenaknya hingga terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya. Wajah memohon Sang Ibu, derai air mata Sang Ibu, semua masih terekam jelas.

"_Okaasan,_" lagi – dia menggumam memanggil ibunya. Dia sadar berapa kalipun dia memanggil, Sang Ibu tidak akan muncul dihadapannya. Dia sendirian dan (mungkin) selamanya akan terus begitu. Changmin tersenyum miris.

"_Okaasan. Okaasan._" Changmin terus menggumam. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Dia berjalan sambil tanpa henti menggumamkan kata "_Okaasan,_" hingga akhirnya dia berada didepan sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung lantai tiga, yaitu studio lukisnya.

Changmin membuka dengan hati-hati pintu ruangan itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul tatkala dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan manik mata yang menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan.

"_Okaasan_, _tadaima_," ucapnya riang, seolah Sang Ibu ada disana sedang menunggu kepulangannya, kemudian menyambutnya dengan ucapan '_Okaeri_'. Changmin terkekeh dengan khayalannya itu. Tidak mungkin Sang Ibu ada di dalam studio lukisnya. Disana hanya ada lukisan-lukisan yang Changmin buat dengan Sang Ibu sebagai objeknya.

"Bagaimana kabar _Okaasan_ disana?" celotehnya sambil mulai melukis. "Apa _Okaasan_ merindukan Chang-chang?" Changmin terkikik geli menyebutkan nama kecilnya. "Apa Okaasan masih cerewet seperti dulu?" dan begitu seterusnya. Changmin menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis sambil melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa mendapat jawabannya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Pak Hong – penjaga gerbang keluarga Jung dibuat bingung oleh tuan mudanya yang memaksanya untuk membuka gerbang dan sekarang sudah duduk manis di terotoar dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada gerbang.

"Tuan Muda, ayo masuk. Nanti Tuan marah," Pak Hong membujuk, tetapi Sang Tuan Muda malah asyik dengan kegiatannya – melukis pada buku sketsa miliknya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, Pak Hong!" perintah Sang Tuan Muda tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda "

"Changmin, masuk!"

Suara itu menyela perkataan Pak Hong. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa membantah perintah dari pemilik suara tersebut. Diapun segera melenggang masuk tanpa peduli pada si pemberi perintah.

"Jung Changmin!"

"_It's_ Kim, Tuan Jung!" Changmin, Sang Tuan Muda itu meralat dengan nada malas.

Tuan Jung itu mendengus, lalu mendekati Changmin. Keduanya berhadapan dengan tatapan berbeda – Changmin dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, sedangkan Tuan Jung dengan tatapan lelahnya melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Suka atau tidak, kau adalah seorang Jung. Kau putraku. Putra seorang Jung Yunho,"

Changmin mendecak. Dia bosan mendengar alasan itu ribuan kali.

"Akupun akan terus mengingatkan bahwa aku bukan putramu. Aku putra Kim Jaejoong," Changmin mendesis, lalu berbalik tanpa mau mendengar apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Cekcok yang sering terjadi diantara Changmin dan Sang ayah itu akan berakhir dengan Changmin yang mengurung diri di dalam studio lukisnya selama beberapa hari. Dan ini sudah hari ke-3 pemuda berwajah tampan namun kekanakan itu mengurung diri disana.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan mengurung diri di dalam sana?" Yunho geram. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapat sahutan. "JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"Apa?" Pemuda itu akhirnya keluar setelah bentakan sang ayah sampai ditelinganya.

"Makanlah. Bibi Lee sudah memasak untukmu." suara Yunho melembut. Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu melewati sang ayah begitu saja menuju meja makan.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pola Sang Anak yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya.

"Dia mirip denganmu. Keras kepala dan konyol," Yunho bicara entah pada siapa.

Setelahnya pun dia tersenyum sendu saat bola matanya melihat ke dalam studio lukis Changmin yang terbuka. Yunho sangat mengenal siapa gerangan yang selalu Changmin jadikan objek lukisannya. Sosok yang selalu dipanggil "_Okaasan_" oleh putranya. Sosok yang telah dia renggut kebahagiaannya tanpa sisa.

"Jangan menatap ibuku seperti itu," tukas Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan bersendekap di dada.

"Itu hanya lukisan," tandas Yunho, lalu berlalu dari sana.

"_Yeah_, hanya lukisan, tapi kau menatapnya penuh cinta. Beda sekali dengan tatapan yang kau berikan pada istrimu yang entah ada dimana sekarang," ejek Changmin yang masih bisa Yunho dengar, membuat pria itu seketika berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Nak!" Yunho memperingatkan.

"Apa aku salah?" Changmin balas menyahut. "Istrimu memang suka melancong entah kemana – ke antah berantah mungkin – menghabiskan uang hasil kerja kerasmu."

"Jung Changmin!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Dan dia sudah datang rupanya," Changmin berucap sinis di akhir kalimat. Dia menatap remeh pada wanita yang kini berdiri dibelakang ayahnya. Setelahnya dia melengos pergi ke studio lukisnya. Dia sempat mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Sang Ayah, tetapi tidak kepada wanita itu.

"Maafkan dia, BoA,"

.

.

.

Bersambung.


End file.
